¿Madara-sensei?
by Ritxy
Summary: La clase que debía explicar…Oh…bendita clase…Madara calmó su mente. ¿En que momento se le ocurrió aceptar la ayuda de esa mujer para su clase?...Madara-Mito (Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.)


_**Bien, este OS es respecto al reto del FORUM: Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Sencillamente tocaré del personaje de Madara y un poco con relación a Mito con un final de un personaje OC creado por mí, pero… solo es una sencilla mención…Otra cosa que para mí sería algo raro, tocaré un poco de Lemon si así podría llamarlo…Bueno, ustedes lectores juzguen….**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** ¿Madara-sensei?

**Aclaraciones:** Basado en el mundo ninja pero con algunas cosas alteradas que ustedes, los lectores, notaran bastante. Un decir ¿Leve universo alterno?

**Género:** Lemon-Romance

**Personajes**: Madara-Mito

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

**~oO:: ¿Madara-sensei? ::Oo~**

* * *

Él abrió los ojos, puso sus manos sin hacer demasiado ruido sobre el escritorio.

Estaba más que cansado...

Bufó y volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la delicada figura femenina que ahora lo acompañaba.

Ella era suave, demasiada belleza en un solo cuerpo humano…Terriblemente provocador que ponía bastante despierto a su fiel amigo. Sus manos se relajaron aunque solo lo hacía para contener la sensación de las caricias eléctricas que esa mujer le estaba provocando en cada parte de su juvenil cuerpo.

Maldita sea, pensó él al sentir a su amigo bastante erecto. Las manos de ella vagaban con delicadeza por aquella zona que manifestaba una vez más la urgencia de sentir el interior de ella.

—**Oh, mira que tenemos aquí. Está bastante duro y despierto—**dijo su acompañante mirando directamente al par de orbes negros, su sonrisa era maliciosa pero sus caricias una bendición**—Te lo dije, el único pervertido aquí eres tú.**

—**Claro, oh sí, soy el único pervertido aquí. Mira quién lo dice—**contestó irónicamente aunque un poco jadeante pero más se concentraba en retener su instinto masculino que estaba descontrolándose en esos instantes**—Es suficiente. No tenemos tiempo. Es el primer de día de clase y tengo que ayudar a Hashirama con los niños de la Academia**.

—**¿Niños? —**carcajeó ella aprovechando la sensibilidad de Madara**—Hashirama me dijo que te encargarás de un grupo de chiquillos y no precisamente para darles clases de algún Ninjutsu o Genjutsu.**

Observando como Madara fruncía el ceño, ella, estando sentada sobre el escritorio con las prendas desencajadas de su cuerpo, rodeó al joven con sus contorneadas y bellas piernas.

—**Me pediste ayuda ¿no? Pues te la estoy dando porque dudo que Tōka sea capaz de darte una idea de tu clase de la manera en que yo te la estoy dando ¿o sí?**

Seductora. Esa era el arma perfecta de una mujer y más de una delicada y dominante mujer como lo era Mito Uzumaki. Oh, la perfecta pelirroja que había vuelto a todo hombre en la aldea en un completo puberto.

Gruñó y chasqueó la lengua. Madara se sentía como un idiota

¿Qué pasaba con él? Tenía 20 años y parecía un crio que recién aprendía a masturbarse. El Uchiha se maldijo y tomó de los muslos a la mujer.

—**Es suficiente—**sentenció él tratando de zafarse de la prisión que ella lo había sometido**—Mito—**pero ella clavó las uñas en el abdomen del hombre provocando que éste gruñera**—Sabes muy bien que te he deseado pero esto no puede seguir así.**

—**Pero tú eres bastante interesante aunque sueles aparentar que no te importa—**empezó a desvestir al joven para aprovechar en soltarle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello**—He creído en algún momento que no te gustan las mujeres.**

Madara la tomó de los hombros con brusquedad. Ella se rió.

—**Deja de decir estupideces.**

—**Es lo que cualquier mujer pensaría, es más—**con sus dedos empezó apretar la cabeza del miembro del joven**—Tienes a una chiquilla linda como aprendiz. Se ve perfectamente que está bastante enamorada de ti y haría cualquier cosa por satisfacer a su querido sensei—**su voz, no era más que la de una víbora manipuladora.

Oh, cuánto él adoraba oírla hablar así. Ese formalismo que todos creían en ella o esa vasta educación y finura que ella podía demostrar…pero nadie sabía que Mito era una buena jugadora y bastante manipuladora con sus palabras ponzoñosas.

—**¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Sori? ¿Soni? **

—**Sora—**contestó un poco incómodo**—Y deja de expresarte con ese tono de voz sobre ella porque aunque no lo creas, esa niña tiene mucha más educación que tú—**tomó de la mano a Mito para que ésta dejara de tocarle el pene**—Quizás fuiste traída de un país ya extinto y que has recibido mucha educación por parte de tu familia de adinerados pero Sora, pese a su bajos recursos, se comporta como una dama y una verdadera kunoichi.**

—**Oh, pero si estoy oyendo a un hombre que no admite que le gusta su propia alumna**

Eso le enojó provocando que sus manos presionaran las delicadas manos de la mujer. Atrayéndolo hacia él, pegó suavemente su frente con la de ella.

—**Sora y yo solo tenemos una relación de alumna-maestro. No insinúes estupideces.**

—**Entonces, demuéstrame que esa mocosa no te importa en lo absoluto—**se soltó del agarre del hombre para continuar manoseando la zona sensible del Uchiha**—Admítelo Madara, quieres hacerlo conmigo ahora mismo. La punta de tu amigo está bastante húmeda y yo…—**se alzó la pequeña falda mientras se reía maliciosamente**—Estoy lista para ti.**

—**Eres una maldita obsesión—**no pudo reprimirlo más, buscó los labios de la mujer**—Te voy a penetrar tan duro que no volverás a joderme de esta manera.**

Con los besos húmedos y salvajes, Madara no perdió ni un momento más. Su tiempo estaba medido y en media hora tenía que estar presente para dictar su clase. Ambos estaban excitados y no había manera en que pudieran detener tan amena y pervertida ayuda de clase. Madara, haciendo uso de su fuerza, empujó a Mito sobre el escritorio para poder arrancarle el traje sin ningún tipo de problema; ella reía y con gusto abría las piernas a cada caricia que él le otorgaba pero de pronto él la jaló a la orilla para acomodarse en ella.

Mito jadeó al sentir la erección del Uchiha.

Él siguió besando los suaves senos de la mujer con grotesca fuerza, provocándole dolor pero más que nada una tremenda excitación. Mito, tomando de los cabellos del Uchiha, le soltó una pequeña bofetada lo que enojó al joven.

—**Aún no me demuestras que tan rudo puedes ser—**rió ella entre jadeos sintiendo como él acariciaba su intimidad.

Pero no estaba en sus planes que él se detuviera. El Uchiha se bajó la bragueta de su pantalón para dejar en libertad a su dotado miembro que se veía bastante duro y palpitante. No pidió permiso y ni siquiera esperó en asegurarse de que ella estuviera lo bastante lubricada como para metérselo de golpe… Pero ¿de qué se preocupaba?

Ella no era virgen. Era una mujer bastante experta que Dios sabrá cuantos hombres exploraron ese interior.

Tomando a su amigo, Madara invadió el interior de la mujer y sin tomarse unos segundos de alimento, comenzó a penetrarla. Ella gemía cada vez con mayor placer pero para él era una queja de dolor pues se dio cuenta que Mito aún no había sentido un miembro de categoría como la de él y, dicho sea de paso, con la fuerza en que estaba siendo penetrada.

El escritorio rechinó cuando Madara dio el último golpe. Su pene había cumplido su misión hasta su final pero tomando la precaución de que su eyaculación no se quedara dentro de ella. Por supuesto que no pensaba cargar con un futuro bastardo más tarde.

—**Creí que terminarías dentro de mí—**dijo ella bastante agitada mientras se levantaba del escritorio.

—**Hashirama está muy interesado en la fina Mito Uzumaki—**contestó**—Es mi mejor amigo y a la vez mi enemigo, siempre hemos competido y superado los obstáculos pero…—**miró a la mujer con desprecio**—No quiero atarme a una mujerzuela por el resto de mis días. Soy líder de mi clan, y mis hijos serán concebidos en el vientre de una mujer de la que yo haya quitado su virginidad y tú, mi querida amiga, no estás a la altura de llevar un hijo mío.**

Terminando de acomodarse su traje, Madara se rió de ella y luego abandonó el viejo salón de clase. No había tenido en mente tener una clase de esa magnitud pero le fue muy satisfactoria, lastimosamente ese sería el último favor que le pediría a Mito Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

—**¿Dónde crees que se habrá metido? —**con molestia infantil, dijo el joven de cabellos largos castaños saliendo y cerrando lentamente la puerta del aula de clase.

—**Es un Uchiha ¿Qué esperabas? —**respondió fríamente la mujer que vestía su traje ninja.

—**¿Por qué tanto odio hacia él? —**inquirió el joven volviendo su mirada hacia su prima.

Ella era lo bastante hermosa como para andar de gruñona y malhumorada, pensó él. Tōka Senju tenía el pelo de color negro oscuro, recogido en la parte de atrás con un extraño moño que dejaba caer un mechón de pelo hacia abajo y cubría parte de su rostro en el lado izquierdo.

—**Silencio Hashirama—**sentenció la mujer mirando con seriedad al joven que solo se inclinó en señal de disculpa**—Como Hokage, tu deber es mostrar total confianza y** **seguridad, a la vez ser estricto con las reglas pero eres demasiado blando y es por ello que Uchiha se burla de ti en tus propias narices.**

No deseaba darle razón a su prima pero últimamente, los miembros de su clan le decían lo mismo ante el comportamiento hostil y oscuro de Madara, eso y contando la forma en cómo se salteaba o buscaba la manera de no asistir a su trabajo como educador de los futuros ninjas y kunoichis de Konoha.

—**Aún no entiendo cuál es tu problema con mi persona, niña Senju—**dijo Madara al aparecer detrás de la mujer.

Instintivamente, ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Hashirama, preso del temor ante las miradas de ambos ninjas, se puso en el medio para separar civilizadamente a ese par.

—**¿Podrían detener su pelea por un momento? —**con temor dijo él mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—**Izuna ya está con su grupo y Tobirama también hace lo suyo—**contestó sin perder la mirada de despreció en Madara**—No tengo idea de donde pueda estar Mito. Debería estar ya con su grupo.**

—**Es cierto…No la he visto desde ayer—**Hashirama se puso pensativo**—¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar ella? —**preguntó a Madara.

Él, tratando de sonar lo bastante aburrido y frio, miró a su amigo.

—**Tú eres el que está tan interesado en ella que deberías de saberlo—**respondió haciendo un movimiento ligero de manos**—Todos en la aldea se fijan en ella ¿No crees que algún tipo esté cortejándola en estos momentos? **

Hashirama enarcó una ceja incómodo por el comentario y Tōka lo miró con sorpresa por las palabras insinuantes y poco caballeroso por parte del Uchiha…Él rió por lo bajo, si supieran que clase de mujerzuela era Mito y dónde estaba en esos instantes…

— **Ahora, si me disculpan—**dijo Madara poniendo su mano en la manecilla de la puerta**—Tengo una clase que dar que por cierto ¿Cuántos alumnos debo de soportar esta vez, Hashimara?**

—**Son cinco solamente—**contestó pero su tono de voz había cambiado lo cual hizo reír al Uchiha por lo bajo**— El resto está a cargo de otros.**

Madara asintió e ingresó cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios aunque sentía una lástima por la ingenuidad de su amigo-enemigo…Si Hashirama supiera todo…

—**¿Madara-sensei? —**la voz de una chica de cabellos negros se hizo oír mientras miraba con suspicacia al Uchiha.

La chica de unos doce años aproximadamente, vestía un traje negro con una armadura, medias de red, una falda y sandalias shinobi; se acercó a Madara para dar una reverencia.

—**Ya era momento de que alguien nos enseñara algún arte digno en batalla—**dijo el chico que llevaba el nombre de Danzō

—**Estaba seguro que Tobirama-sama sería quien nos enseñaría—**intervino otro muchachito**—Pero Madara-sama es un hombre bastante fuerte**

—**Sé que están muy acostumbrados a los queridos hermanos Senju—**habló mientras ordenaba con la mirada que todos tomaran asiento**—Pero para desgracia de todos ustedes, niños de Konoha, seré su maestro por estos meses y les dictare clases de todo lo que deben saber—**trató de no recordar la clase que debía de explicar exactamente, esa clase que lo llevo a la práctica con aquella pelirroja.

La clase que debía explicar…Oh…bendita clase…

Madara calmó su mente.

Era un Uchiha, pero no cualquiera sino era el líder y por ende debía de mostrar la actitud más seria, fría y calculadoramente posible…Y debía de eliminar todo recuerdo tonto que había cometido perjudicando no solo el apellido sino su orgullo.

—**Ya saben mi nombre y tienen idea de cómo trabajo. No soy Hashirama ni Tobirama así que no esperen alguna tolerancia de mi parte—**tomó una tiza y empezó a escribir sobre la pizarra aunque estaba nervioso por cómo debía empezar a platicar esas clases que por moral debían de ser explicadas por los propios padres de los chicos**—Pero por ser el primer día de clase, dejaré que me muestren que cosas "extraordinarias" pueden hacer.**

Era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle a su brillante mente; no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezaría tal clase así que por el momento tomaría otros asuntos para entrar quizás en una especie de confianza estilo Uchiha.

Los chiquillos se miraron entre sí, sus pequeños rostros inocentes mostraban cierto temor hasta el mismo Danzō que era el más frio y desafiante niño. Madara, aprovechando la inocencia de los chicos, no dudó en sacarle algunas cosas divertidas en ellos y de paso qué tan buenos críos podrían ser todos ellos como futuros Shinobis o Kunoichis.

—**Vayamos al campo de entrenamiento. Es bastante espacioso y podré ver sus avances ya que tengo entendido que los hermanos Senju estuvieron entrenándolos.**

Los niños se pusieron de pie y salieron a tropel hacia los exteriores de la Academia, detrás, con una mirada seria y segura, les seguía Madara. Acomodándose su larga y peculiar cabellera y su camisa de cuello, solo para ocultar las marcas que Mito le había dejado, caminó por los pasillos. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los chicos que corrían hacia las afueras de la Academia pero…la tentación en persona intervino en su camino.

—**Buen día Mito-sama—**dijeron al unísono los muchachitos dando una reverencia.

—**Buen día niños—**sonrió con hermosura y cariño provocando terribles sonrojos en los chicos y chica**—Parece que Madara empezará con sus clases. Solo sopórtenlo porque quizá sea un hombre fuerte pero es todo un desconsiderado aún con las…damas—**miró con provocación al Uchiha.

Madara río acercándose con cautela y dijo:

—**Todo hombre debe de respetar a las **_**damas**_**. Independientemente de las circunstancias. —**enfatizó la palabra provocando un cierto enojo en la mujer**—Vayan al campo ahora mismo—**ordenó con seriedad.

Los chiquillos salieron corriendo no sin antes despedirse de la mujer con mucha educación.

—**¿Qué ocurre Madara? —**indagó más que nada para fastidiar al joven pero le incomodaba que él la tratara así.

—**Nada en lo absoluto**

—**Parece que estás inquieto ¿No te bastó con lo de la mañana? —**se acercó a él y su tono de voz era la misma que siempre usaba.

Incitadora.

—**Un error que cometí pero no lo volveré a repetir además—**mantuvo una distancia con la mujer pero más que nada enfatizando el rechazo**—Tengo que enfocarme en los nuevos shinobis y—**sonrió con malicia**—no creo que una "señorita" esté buscando al mejor amigo de su futuro novio.**

Mito lo miró con asombro y enojo.

—**¿Acaso crees que no lo sabría? Me enteré hace algunos días, tontita.**

—**Aun así, sabiendo lo que el Consejo ha ordenado…. ¿Te metiste conmigo? —**alzó la mano para abofetearlo, estaba airada, la habían pillado.

—**Mucho cuidado. Todos los altos mandos sabemos que serás la esposa de Hashirama así que…Cuídate.**

—**Eres un…**

Pero Mito guardó silencio al notar que Madara desvió la mirada hacia un lado. La razón era sencilla. Una chica estaba de pie muy cerca de ellos. Vestía un sencillo traje, una camiseta roja con acabados blancos y una pequeña falda negra haciendo conjunto con sus sandalias marrones. Sin embargo, algo era llamativo en ella. El peculiar cabello semi-rosado y sus ojos de un azul claro.

Un azul que parecía el mismo océano si lo miraban con detenimiento.

—**Lo siento. No fue mi intención interrumpirlos—**dijo con temor la jovencita pero Madara sonrió casi forzosamente.

—**No te preocupes, solo estaba aclarando unas cosas con la "señorita" Mito—**dijo el hombre enfocándose en la chiquilla**—Ella es Sora Haruno—**no miró a Mito pero sabía ella que iba esa frase para aclarar las dudas de una buena vez.

La pelirroja solo se cruzó de brazos mirando con inferioridad hacia la chica.

—**Vamos Sora—**invitó el Uchiha tratando de sonar amablemente con el toque malicioso que provocaba de ira en la mujer**—Creo que había dicho que por ser el primer día de clase debían de mostrarme que es lo que tienen.**

—**Si Madara-sensei—**ella se sonrojó bastante.

Madara, observando y confirmando lo que Mito le había dicho puso su mano en los cabellos de la chica haciendo que ésta se pusiera muchísimo más roja.

—**Espero no me decepciones porque te enfrentarás a Danzō Shimura—**dijo pero esta vez mirando a Mito que seguía bastante enojada**—Debo retirarme, hay niños que me esperan afuera—**enfocándose en los ojos de Mito, indagó con malicia** —Antes de irme ¿Cómo se llama ese restaurant donde Hashirama te lleva a comer? Quiero llevar a alguien**.

La mujer, muy furiosa y con un notable celo se fue dejando caer una tarjeta. La chica se agachó para recogerla con la intención de devolvérselo a la mujer por si ella se le hubiese caído accidentalmente.

—**Es para mí—**comentó Madara quitando delicadamente la tarjeta a la chica aunque en ese momento su expresión volvió a la seriedad provocando una pequeña incomodidad en la ojiazul**—Bien. Si vences a Danzō te llevaré a cenar conmigo esta noche ¿aceptas?**

Sora, alzando la mirada hacia su sensei, sintió como su pequeño corazón se detenía. Sus mejillas ardían y su pensamiento imaginaba miles de cosas en unos segundos.

—**Si-Si Madara-sensei—**aceptó con nerviosismo aunque por dentro estaba hecha de felicidad ya que uno de sus sueños estaban por hacerse realidad.

Tener una cita con el maestro que amaba mucho.

—**Entonces ve y prepárate—**ordenó con media sonrisa en el rostro

La Haruno se fue corriendo a grandes trotes dejando atrás al Uchiha. Él, viendo desaparecer a la chica, no dudó en asentir ante su idea.

Quizás nunca le había llamado la atención en formar una vida donde incluyera un sentimiento de amor pero…

¿Pero qué? Se río, la vida le estaba dando sorpresas pues muy en el fondo de su corazón sintió esa pequeña sensación de interesarse en una mujer pero no de la misma manera en que veía a Mito sino…de una manera extraña a él.

Quién sabe, tal vez era una señal inequívoca de que él también tenía esa debilidad y derecho de sentirse atraído de una mujer en el sentido más puro y no como lo que Mito le provocaba…

Madara, sonriendo con sinceridad, caminó hacia los exteriores de la Academia para dar inicio a las clases…Había muchas cosas que empezaba a llamarle la atención de una manera distinta a lo que veía…De una manera ajena…

* * *

**~Oo~**


End file.
